Title
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [One Word Prompt: PreciousMetalShipping] Gold wanted to live up to his title more than anyone, but sometimes he was far too reckless.


A/N: I couldn't pick any specific Arc to set this event it, but I could see this happening sometime before, after or during the D/P/P arcs since Gen IV is where we were first given the ability to breed Bonsly from an egg with Rock Incense equipped on a Sudowoodo.

This is mostly based on my own personal headcanon for Gold is that he wants to live up to his title more than anyone else in the Dex Holder squad. So sorry if this seems OOC to anyone else.

* * *

Out of everyone in the Dex Holder's Gold felt the need to live up to the title given to him more so than anyone else. He felt that if he could live up to this title then maybe everyone around him would look up to him and see him as something more than just comic relief. That maybe if he could live up to it he would earn the respect of his fellow Dex Holders and maybe even the respect of his own two friends. Maybe Kris wouldn't jump to conclusions with him all the time and maybe Silver would just... what did he want from Silver?

That was a question he wanted answers to for a long time. What did he want from Silver? What was it he was seeking from him exactly? Respect? Trust? Or was it something else entirely that he wanted?

Something smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to see stars and clutch the egg in his arms closer to him. Instinctively curling his body around it to protect the fragile life inside of it from any harm.

Standing before him was a very angry Rhydon. Gold didn't have time to think of why it had attacked him before he had to dodge another attack from the wild Pokemon before calling out one of his own to meet the threat in kind.

"You behaved quite recklessly. Did you want to die Gold?" Silver's voice held it's usual tone. His voice never seemed to sound any different regardless of the situation. He was looking at Gold, his eyes boring holes into his skull while Gold simply looked at the egg sitting in his lap.

"Shut up Silv I'm still alive."

"Alive. What would have happened to the egg if you had been killed Gold?"

"The egg would have been fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to the egg Sudobo and Emerald's Sudowoodo laid." Gold replied, running his hand double checking the eggs safety for the umpteenth time since Silver appeared at the Pokemon Center where his minor wounds and Pokemon were treated.

"Gold."

"What? I won't apologize for living up to my title as The Hatcher."

Gold did not expect for Silver to wrap his arms around his shoulder's and hug him. Gold's mind went blank for a second. Silver was hugging him. The exact same Silver who was not very fond of other's touching him or initiating some sort of physical affection.

Yet here he is now, hugging him. Their bodies slightly pressed together Gold could feel Silver's body heat through his clothes and the beating of his heart.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. You're mother, Crystal and I... we were so worried," Silver paused for a moment and Gold could feel him taking in a breath of air before continuing, "Please take care of yourself Gold. You have people who care about you. You're more than just some 'title' that the Professor gave us. First off you're someone's precious son that cannot be replaced. Second, you are probably the best friend either of the Johto Dex Holders could ask for. Third... you're the Hatcher regardless of how you see yourself. Look at Togebo and Pibu let those two be the answer to whatever it is you seek before you go off next time and something like this happens."

Gold couldn't bring himself to say anything for fear of ruining the moment the two of them shared. So for the first time since he made it to the Pokemon Center he removed his hands from the egg and wrap his arms around Silver to return the hug.

Out of everyone in the Dex Holder's he wanted to live up to the title given to him more so than anyone else. He wanted to be seen as more than a last resort to a situation. He wanted the other's to respect him. He just wanted for everyone to see him. To see what he could do to see past his personality to the sort of person he really was inside.

But for now, this quiet moment shared with Silver allowed for Gold to see something. Someone did see him.


End file.
